


Negotiations

by VioletMaenad



Series: Contract [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Demon Familiar and Witch AU, Edgeplay, Edging, Full Demon!Dante, Ghost Sex, M/M, Magic genitals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Nero can and does change his genitals whenever he wants, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a demon, Vaginal Sex, Witch!Nero, lmk if there's a tag that I missed and should add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/pseuds/VioletMaenad
Summary: Nero has been Contracted to his demon for a while now, but has yet to fully set up boundaries with Dante on what he can and cannot do. This comes to bite him in the almost literal ass later on, but Nero struggles to be angry about it.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Contract [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand ;) (and by me being so very sorry it took so long like goddamn we’ve had dmc5se announced and everything).  
> The inspiration for this was how Bayonetta could summon Madame Butterfly’s limbs (I actually started this in November last year and I only started playing Bayonetta for the first-time last month haha)  
> Named and betad by my good friend, wandering_minds  
> Also you can catch me at twitter.com/violetmaenad

“I’m still not over that you Contracted a _dark knight_ on your first try.”

Nero shrugged his shoulders and gave a wry smile. He continued sorting the herbs, pushing some aside for grinding and others for drying, decidedly not meeting her eyes. Whilst Nero was now leagues above Kyrie in rank, and wasn’t expected to do menial apprentice work, he still wanted to help her out whilst she did her chores. “Wasn’t too hard.”

Kyrie checked over a bottle of minerals, humming. It was mindless work but at least it gave them room to chat. “ _Still_ , I always knew you were good, but you have to be some kind of prodigy!”

“Oh, well,” Nero gave a nervous laugh, “stroke of luck, I think. I don’t think I’d be so fortunate if I tried that again.” No need to say Nero had _lost_ the Bargaining a month ago. He counted his lucky stars that Dante had chosen a contract where they both… _benefitted_. Nero quickly steered his mind away from remembering the event. Last thing he needed was Kyrie noticing he’d popped a boner.

Nero Contracting Dante had quickly pushed his standing within the coven _way_ up, stopping just below any proper leadership positions. Which was fair enough; he understood he didn’t have the experience or the respect needed for that, and he was fulfilled for now where he was. Nero had been put on the team of witches who fought for the coven; chasing off witch and demon hunters, hunting magic beasts needed for supplies, and so on. It was exactly what Nero wanted and he loved letting himself go wild with his newfound powers and tearing about the battlefield. He felt strong and fast, his body loving the boost from the Contract. Nero also couldn’t resist his glee whenever he summoned Dante into combat, cheering on as the demon tore enemies apart, or even just summoning Dante’s fists to punch or snatch at foes gave Nero a huge rush of adrenaline. Not to mention, the praise for Contracting such a strong demon didn’t hurt.

However, there was still the fact of Nero having to fulfil his end of the Bargain. He was still trying to figure out if this was a good or bad thing. Dante was _insatiable_ and _really_ meant it when he said he wanted the chance to fuck Nero whenever. Every night Nero, practically as soon as Nero entered his room, he’d end up being mounted and have his brains fucked out of him by the Dark Knight. Dante would keep Nero with his legs spread, practically using the witch as a cocksleeve, until well into the early morning when he’d finally knot Nero. Nero found he was using his new powers mostly to just fix the bed, repair the wall and clean the stains – all while luxuriating in the feeling of Dante’s still cooling cum sliding down his trembling legs from his gaping and wrecked hole.

Considering Nero would fix his ass up last, and not quite dispel the ache just so he could feel how the demon had used him throughout the day, in eager anticipation of the next night, was a good indicator that he wasn’t super against the treatment. There was something so _appealing_ about being claimed by such a powerful monster that could easily kill him.

It wasn’t _entirely_ Nero’s fault either; Dante seemed to be obsessed with turning Nero into a begging, quivering mess that willingly sunk himself onto Dante’s knot. Didn’t matter what genitalia Nero had that night, Dante would lick and rub Nero _just_ right to turn the witch into shivering putty. One of the things Nero had quickly learnt to do was sound proof his room with magic, least his neighbours hear Nero making obscene moans like he was the bitch in an over-the-top porno. The absolute _last_ thing Nero needed was being exposed for getting off on having a demon dominate him, overstimulate him and stuff him full of cum.

But Nero _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about that right now.

Nero cleared his throat, doing his best in sorting the mint and thyme, trying to keep his thoughts away from Dante. “Are… are you planning to get a demon yourself?”

Kyrie gave a nervous laugh “Oh, no, probably not anytime soon. I’d probably only get something low level that would sign on immediately. I don’t think I’m bold enough to challenge one who…” she looked up, met Nero’s eye, and looked down with a scarlet blush.

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean.” Nero nearly knocked over a bowl of stripped petals in his rush. It wasn’t like _no one_ talked about what happens during Bargains, but it was still a sort of hush-hush taboo topic. Actually, no, it was just plain _awkward_ to talk about how ‘I got this really cool power but I had to do an edging competition with a demon for it’. And if you had a demon it was practically a given that’s what you had done to Contract them. Nero had wanted to fall through the floor from how many knowing looks he’d gotten from other coven members and mentors, with even a few clapping him on the back and congratulating him for ‘conquering that big boy’.

There was a beat of quiet in between them as they worked, the awkwardness dissolving into focus on their work. It was nice to have these quiet moments, where everything slowed down and Nero could properly relax. These moments actually felt better with the magic thrumming through his body now; made him feel more energised and attentive. Felt less like if he slowed down too much he might nod off where he stood, and more like his brain was settling down to allow him to quickly and efficiently work through menial tasks. It let him think about other things, like his upcoming missions, magic he still hasn’t had the chance to practice and test out yet (he still hadn’t found the limit on what Dante had provided), other people he needed to pay visits to, check in with-

Nero’s whole body jolted and he had to grit his teeth to suppress a moan. Still, a pained sound slipped through him and he struggled to not double over. Kyrie, bless her heart, nearly dropped the crystal she was chipping shards off, twisting around with a panicked expression. “Nero! Are you ok?” She looked around for possible ingredients that its mishandling could’ve caused the noise.

Nero grunted, doing his best to straighten himself up. “Fine, fine. Just,” he swallowed, “stubbed my toe. Wasn’t paying attention and swung it by accident.”

Kyrie patted his back. “You can take a break. You’ve done plenty to help me today. I know you’re busy with your own chores. You didn’t have to come.”

Nero shook his head. He hated lying to Kyrie. “No, no, I’m all good.” He steadied his breathing, schooling his expression. “I haven’t gotten much sleep,” at least that was a half-truth, “so I must’ve nodded off a little bit. Sorry.”

He waved off her fussing, continuing to reassure her he was fine, and he wanted to keep helping her. She reluctantly agreed once she was sure he would _definitely_ stop as soon as he felt unwell. He rolled his eyes, and they got back to work.

With Nero trying his best not to focus on the unseen, burning-hot, ghostly hands carefully massaging his chest.

Thank _god_ he was wearing a heavy vest and jacket today or else his rapidly pebbling nipples would be poking through. It didn’t take a genius to figure out whose hands they were; Nero had already grown _very_ accustomed to how Dante’s hands would caress and roam his body when they were alone.

Except they _weren’t_ alone this time.

If they had been, Nero might’ve leant into the touch, undone his pants and encouraged Dante to properly materialise himself and have Nero as he wanted. But they weren’t and Nero _knew_ this was going to be trouble. Nero straightened up as he felt the hands drift lower, grazing over his belly and skirting just above his pants. Nero looked over to Kyrie – just the _idea_ of Kyrie finding out that he was being groped by a demon was mortifying. He had to think of something _fast_.

Nero tensed his hands. It was a gamble but it _might_ work. With a whispered spell Nero numbed his lower body and chest – enough to keep him standing and working, and still have enough idea of what was ‘going on’. And for good measure, he cast a glamour over himself. Doubtful Kyrie would just ignore turning to Nero and see him panting with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes.

As soon as the spell was done, Nero shot a look at Kyrie to see if she had noticed. Fortunately, she was still fixated on her crystals and minerals. Nero struggled not to let out a sigh of relief; Kyrie didn’t have the sensitivity yet to recognise when magic was used around her. Nero silently thanked the coven patron deity and got back to work.

Nero sorted through the next batch of herbs, carefully focusing on identifying what had been gathered, avoiding thorns and thistles. And ignored the pressure of demon hands coming to rest on his hips and thighs. He could practically _hear_ Dante’s whine when he realised Nero had numbed his body. It really was Dante’s favourite thing to push Nero into docile oversensitivity; pretty much prioritising Nero over his own pleasure. He’d leave gentle bites that didn’t break the skin (Dante’s eyes lit up every time he saw Nero had left them to heal naturally), tease and twist Nero’s nipples (Nero would curve into the touch and Dante would growl in appreciation) and finger his ass and pussy, sometimes at the same time (Dante always looked enraptured when Nero would moan and start rutting onto his scaled fingers), well before Dante even touched himself.

So, Nero had basically taken Dante’s favourite toy away from him. He should’ve known this would bite him in the ass later.

Nero was down to de-thorning roses when he realised it had been good idea to throw up the glamour when he realised Dante had changed tactics. He had wrapped a fist around Nero’s erection and was now pumping it in time to-

_Oh._

Nero had quickly become familiar to Dante’s favourite way of sweetly torture Nero. Dante _loved_ to drag Nero onto Dante’s face, carefully arranging his thighs so Dante’s spikes and horns wouldn’t poke Nero’s soft flesh, and then proceed to eat Nero out like it was an Olympic sport and making Nero go cross eyed won him the gold. Nero was now _very_ familiar with how Dante’s tongue could reach places he thought impossible, wriggling in _just_ the right way to make Nero shudder and tighten his legs around Dante’s head, only encouraged along by Dante’s vice grip on his hips keeping him close (which also insured Nero couldn’t buck away).

Nero _immediately_ recognised the feeling of Dante’s tongue in his ass. Nero had to bite his lip and nearly sent a thorn through his thumb with the temptation to dispel the numbing and fully experience it. Dante seemed to notice Nero’s reaction and proceed to _double_ down on pleasuring Nero from both sides.

And in response, Nero sped up his working, struggling not to tear the plants apart in his haste. Soon enough, he was done with his work and had even managed to finish up the last of Kyrie’s work.

He drummed his fingers on the table, tapping his foot as he felt the steady rhythm of Dante tongue moving within him. Of _course,_ this bastard didn’t have qualms against playing with Nero whilst he was busy. Like, he _got_ that he wasn’t in control of this Contract, that he lost and it was only by a strange merciful luck he wasn’t dragged down to Hell with Dante to be his bitch for eternity, but _c’mon_. Nero wasn’t sure how much of this was genuine, or an attempt to scare the apprentice witches into having an iron resolve during Contracts, but apparently sex was very… _open_ in Hell. Like, ‘concubines chilling next to the throne, sucking off and riding their kings (and queens) as they went about their daily courtly duties’ sort of open about sex.

He should probably ask Dante about that, to see if it was true. To be fair, they didn’t do much _talking_ usually, and Nero was starting to realise he knew very little about Dante beyond ‘horny, lazy and likes it when I’m practically melted on his cock’. Hmm, he probably should ask about that little note on Dante’s clan page, about that witch who Contracted Sparda and is supposedly Dante’s mother. Covens didn’t exactly advertise with pride when a witch was having demon spawn, usually pretending it never happened, or the witch never existed if they disappear to Hell – nothing said ‘weak coven’ like witches who lost just from a Contract.

But, right, yes, as soon as he was free, he was going to wring Dante’s neck and command him to never pull this stunt again. Dante obviously knew Nero shouldn’t be caught fucking a demon, evident by remaining incorporeal, yet the bastard had still done this. Last thing Nero needed was getting fucked _all day and all night_ … even if that sounded kind of fun…

Damn dominating-focused sex education making his submission and humiliation kink worse.

Kyrie noticed Nero had finished and clasped her hands. “Wow! That was quick!”

Nero felt Dante pause ( _so the bastard was listening in_ ) and he nodded, forcing a laugh. “Yeah. Extra hands make quick work, I guess.”

“Do…” Kyrie paused, and lifted up a large basket of dusk-picked flowers, “do you mind helping me with these? I’m meant to preserve them in summer storm water for the winter solstice celebration, and I was planning on doing them tomorrow… but with you I could get them done today and would have some free time for once tomorrow…”

“Sure!”

_Oh fuck, why the fuck did he say that?_

Kyrie lit up with a smile, thanking Nero for his helpfulness whilst he internally shrivelled up at his stupidity. As they turned back to their work, Nero wanted to smack his head against the table. Dante granted him mercy (or pitied his dumb Contracted), giving a squeeze of Nero’s thighs and his tongue left his body. Nero rolled his shoulders, trying to ignore how he ached for more, all hot and bothered and _empty_. At least he could breathe properly now and not have to worry about-

He felt something much bigger than Dante’s tongue poke against his hole.

 _No mercy, huh_?

Nero’s fingers twitched as he heightened his glamour, making the mirage appear to be examining the petals of a flower and just lost in thought. Kyrie probably wouldn’t ask for Nero’s help ever again if she had caught his eyes going wide and quickly covering his mouth to stifle his moan as Dante sheathed inside of him. _Fuck_ , he probably needed a bit more than just Dante’s tongue to prep him. He didn’t _mind_ , per se, but Nero didn’t like the idea of becoming a pain slut _and_ a demon’s slut. Like Dante read Nero’s mind, his hands snaked back around to grip at Nero’s cock, working him back to full and throbbing, all whilst grinding into Nero and making him feel _every_ inch.

Nero shot a look to Kyrie, hands still hiding his panting. If Dante started moving, Nero didn’t know how long he could keep his spells up. His control might waver and his cheeks flamed at the thought of the glamour dispelling and Kyrie finding Nero collapsed across the bench, whining like he’s an animal in heat and rutting back against an invisible force.

“Nero?” Kyrie had noticed her coven mate hadn’t moved or changed the flower he was inspecting. “Earth to Nero~! Are you alright?”

_Fuck_

Nero dropped his hands, struggling to transition the glamour to his current pose and letting it slide into a natural, unsuspecting pose. He pretended to flinch out of thought, “Oh! Sorry, guess I was spacing out.”

Dante’s spare hand moved up to his thigh and squeezed. A warning for Nero to keep it together before Dante began moving _ever_ so slowly. Thank their patron deity, Dante kept his thrusts small, more a slow grind to tease Nero and wind him up, ghosting ( _literally ghosting_ ) his hand along Nero’s cock and playing with the tip to make Nero want to squirm.

Nero gripped the flowers, trying to examine them for defects that would make them unworthy of preserving. He was a _fool_ for summoning the horniest demon ever and losing to him, and Dante was a _fool_ if he thought he wasn’t going to get an earful for this, Contract be damned.

He had to get through this. He _just_ had to get through this.

Pick up a flower (avoid twitching his hips), check the flower petals (bite down a moan), check the stem (try not to cum in his pants), judge if the flower was worth it (try not to think throwing it all away and letting Dante fuck him openly) and repeat (and get fucked).

Time stretched on way too fast, and way too slow, making Nero sigh in relief and get whiplash when the sorting was finished. He could practically feel Dante huff in annoyance that his playtime was over ( _why_ did this bastard love edging so much?), his presence leaving and Nero was forced to choke down a whine at suddenly being left gaping and open. Fuck this demon and his stupid big cock.

“It really goes so much faster with the two of us!” Kyrie chimed as she surveyed all the work. “Thank you so much for your help, Nero.”

Nero nodded and pushed on a small smile. “Ha, no problem. You need anything else?” Nero nearly kicked himself for the suggestion; _please say, no please say no, for the love of everything please say no_

Kyrie shook her head. “I’m all done. I’m sure you have other stuff you have to get back to.” _Oh god, did she realise?_ “Like patrol or paperwork or whatever you knights do.” _Oh, thank fuck_.

Nero gave a shaky laugh and shrugged. “Anytime. See you around, Kyrie.”

Nero was out the door the _second_ it wouldn’t have looked suspicious and was soon scouring for somewhere quiet. Going back to his dorms would probably bring him in the path of a stronger witch who would see past his glamour and Nero might actually die from embarrassment if that happened. He settled on an out of the way broom closet and blocked the door as best he could. Nero let the glamour drop, sighing as he unbuttoned and let his dick finally free. With a careful snap of his fingers, Nero was soon crowded against the wall by the towering demon.

“Hey, little witch.” Dante purred.

Nero spread his legs to let Dante slot his own between them, struggling not to hump it like a dog. “Asshole. Don’t do _that_ when I’m with Kyrie!”

“Aw, getting flustered?” Dante laughed, pushing his head in the crook of Nero’s neck. When he saw Nero’s glare, he rolled his eyes but nodded. “Right, right, that was a bit of a line cross. Sorry, I won’t ghost-fuck you when you’re with your gal-pal.”

Nero huffed but relaxed. “Good. Now,” he began unzipping his vest, “you gonna take responsibility and finish what you started?”

Being a witch-knight was, arguably, super damn cool. Pretty much no one was on his ass all the time demanding to know what he’s doing, why he’s not studying or doing chores – sure, he had his commanding officer, Credo, to answer to, but he knew Nero was capable enough to not need to be hovered over or have his hand held.

But, as an _official_ member of the coven, now considered a full adult by getting a demon, he had to show up to meetings. Which meant sitting at a huge, long table with all the other witches of the coven and hear them drone on for _hours_ about their specialisation, providing reports, projections on hunter movements, any other notable news, and then they all had to agree on how the coven should move forward (which was dumb, because they had these meetings like every five days and nothing really changed in that time). Nero wasn’t high ranking enough to speak, nor really had a vested interest in hearing the dry ramblings of the older witches about which herbs they’re running low of, nor what the apprentice witches have been moved onto in their studies. He had to vote when it was called for, but in a tie-breaker, he and the other lower ranking witches would be ousted in favour for only their superior’s votes being accounted for.

So, basically, Nero was bored out of his damn _mind_ , wondering if getting to fight witch hunters was worth having to sit through these damn meetings.

He blinked out of sync as Agnus stuttered (who let this man be the representative for his sector when he struggled through one sentence? Like, Nero understood Agnus was boss of the research division, but couldn’t they have chosen someone to speak for him?), feeling drowsiness set in. Nero was always brimming with energy, and could probably stay awake for a whole week effortlessly if he wanted, but this was the fourth hour of the meeting and Nero was exhausted from just _sitting_. There was a different brand of tiredness due to just being _bored_. Ugh, he’d never hear the end of it from Credo if Nero was caught nodding off, even if he could see Credo had also tuned out of Agnus’ speech on how their analysis of antique magic swords was going ‘s-s-s-sw-swimmingly’ and-

_Nudge_

_Nero should never be annoyed by anything ever again and be thankful for being in the same room as these amazing witches. He really shouldn’t have let his guard down and wished for something more entertaining._

To be fair, Nero thought he had been pretty clear to the ghost demon hands currently massaging his thighs and working their way up to his ass, with what was undoubtedly a demon tongue pushing at the folds of his pussy, that he was off limits whilst he was around other peop-

_Oh, for fucks sake._

_He had only specified about not around Kyrie._

Nero swallowed, suddenly way more alert than before he had even entered the meeting. This is what he gets for not remembering that unless you’re specific, demons _can_ and _will_ find loopholes – that was _basic_ stuff, practically Contracts 101.

Nero straightened, trying not to look like he’d been electrocuted. He grasped at the arms of the chair, ready to ease the tension of whatever Dante had in store for him out through the armrests. He couldn’t cast a charm or glamour. Everyone here was too highly attuned to magic and would spot it the instant he reached for his power. But he sure as fuck wasn’t going to casually show off that he was getting fucked by a demon.

Nero was going have to endure anything Dante did to him the old-fashioned way. Bite down and keep a straight face.

And because Nero had his wires crossed, the prospect of being caught by everyone made Dante’s ghost-tongue pause in its slow worming into his pussy, suddenly finding it slicker. The ghost-hands on his thighs squeezed, either a gauntlet-toss or an attempt at reassurance.

Nero took a slow breath. _Bring it_.

Nero slowly tensed and untensed his hands on the wooden arms of the chair. He needed to focus on other stuff. Not how he could _just_ feel the phantom imprint of Dante’s scales on his hands as they slowly slid up his thighs to come to rest close to where his tongue was lazily lapping at the drip of slick. Nero forced himself to wonder what kind of wood the chair was made from and if it had been carved by one of the coven’s witches. Not how Dante prompted Nero to spread his legs with a nudge, and, like a good boy, he did. It was totally fine for him to spread his thighs – all the hunter-witches did that during the meetings as they tried to get comfortable. Though none probably soaked through their pants from slick. Best hope no one had wandering eyes.

Now pleased that his human had given him free room, Dante’s tongue slipped between Nero’s lips and slithered into his cunt. Nero stifled the moan with a cough, getting a few annoyed looks from Credo for interrupting Agnus’ closing remarks. Nero closed his thighs again on impulse, trying to make himself smaller. He shouldn’t bring attention to himself. To Nero’s surprise, he wasn’t blocked by a head of horns, like what usually happens when Dante wanted to lavish oral attention on Nero. His thighs closed together without resistance, though the feeling of Dante’s hands and tongue hadn’t vanished. Must be a ghost-pervert thing.

There was another, more incessant prompt for Nero to push his thighs open from Dante. Nero reluctantly complied. Of course the bastard wanted Nero spread out for all to see. Should’ve come with a label: _warning, high maintenance and high libido_.

Dante’s tongue kept slipping further and deeper inside Nero, the soft spikes on his tongue, that Nero couldn’t decide were for grooming pups or for helping tear apart huge chunks of meat, massaging Nero’s walls. He suppressed the urge to brace his hands on the table. He was always a mess when Dante ate him out, probably rivalling when Dante actually fucked him. Maybe it was because Dante knew _exactly_ what he was doing, or Nero just found having the maw of a great monster so close to his softest parts thrilling. Nero knew exactly what Dante’s tongue looked like, having watched it wrap around his cock and from it being shoved down his throat. Glowing orange, long and reptilian, with soft spikes almost like a cat’s, except more on the outer edges rather than close to the middle. Nero knew from experience how deep it could go inside of him, especially encouraged when Nero decides on a cunt that day, to play against his cervix.

Seems it was one of those times again, as Dante’s tongue kept going deeper, till Nero felt a pressure in his gut. He could practically feel Dante purring into Nero’s pussy in delight, and Nero struggled not to gasp at the feeling. He shuddered, forcing himself to pay attention to what was happening at the meeting. Last thing he needed was being prompted to respond, and being too fucked out to notice. Gloria had started her slow, probably unintentionally sultry, drawl about their inter-coven trading, and had managed to perk up a lot of the witches, thankfully drawing attention away from Nero pretty completely.

Nero had wondered what would happen if he _did_ get found out to have lost the Bargaining and was now a dark knight’s bitch. Every other witch who lost was quietly ignored till they’d fulfilled their obligation of a child, or talked about in hushed voices if they were pulled to Hell for their duties. But Nero held the reins of the Contract, even though he lost; he just had to serve Dante’s desire. As far as Nero was aware, no one ever had a Contract like him.

Dante’s tongue began to move, the spikes rubbing up against the walls of Nero’s cunt, slowly massaging out more slick that was greedily licked away by Dante’s unseen mouth. At least he wasn’t exposing himself for the needy slut he probably (most definitely) was. How would people react to Nero basically being a nice cockwarmer for a demon? No demon pups in payment for the Contract, just regular sex, something that a high-ranking demon lord like Dante shouldn’t have difficulty getting in Hell. He could guess that Dante might become insufferable if their true deal was exposed, more inclined to openly mount Nero in front of others, not sneakily groping him like he was now. Nero felt his cunt tighten around Dante’s tongue at the idea of all his friends and family being witness to Nero being Dante’s, with the undeniably proof of seeing Nero knotted. Dante’s tongue writhed in the tightness, and the clawed hands squeezed in appreciation.

Ah, but that was probably all just a fantasy. His coven would probably be more inclined to kick Nero out for debasing himself for being pleasured by a demon without consequence. They could be prudes like that. Even if they _were_ cool on the whole demon-fucking, they probably wouldn’t appreciate Nero getting intimate in the middle of meetings, and certainly wouldn’t want a slutty Bargaining-loser attached to the glorious coven’s reputation.

And if Nero was kicked out, he wouldn’t have any excuse to keep from Dante fucking him all day and all night. Maybe, Nero thought distantly as Dante’s tongue began slowly slipping out, this was all part of some big plan by Dante to get just that.

Gloria sat down, and Nero realised he’d completely zoned out of her speech. He prayed he hadn’t made any whorish expressions whilst he was too out of it to notice. His knuckles whitened as Credo stood up to give his speech. Last report and then they’d be done for today. He was expecting Dante’s tongue to begin another torturous slid back into his pussy, to keep teasing, maybe even some wriggling or flicking his clit, to stir Nero up.

But instead, Nero feels something _much_ wider and hotter poke at his pussy.

_Bastard. Again? Seriously?_

Nero yelped, covering his mouth to cough again and damn near cracking the arm of the chair with how hard he grips it, as Dante sheathed his cock in one thrust. Credo, cut off mid-sentence about the dangerous hunters they took down, shot him the filthiest look Nero is pretty sure he’s ever received. Nero nodded in apology and turned his gaze away. Dante was fully inside now, up to the invisible ghostly hilt. Without having to fight their way through puzzling the position of legs and bodies, Dante was able to be flush against Nero, as deep as a dildo. But _better_ because Nero could feel the warmth and shift of all the ridges inside him, with the lovely addition of feeling Dante throb against Nero’s stretched walls.

He pressed a hand to his stomach, hiding it as simply folding his arms into his lap. He could feel the belly bump through his clothes, and it might’ve been noticeable by others if the table wasn’t in the way. _Fuck_. A small mercy in the form of Dante not setting up the usual brutal pace. Nero doubted he’d be able to keep quiet and still if Dante started thrusting. Just being like this was… _nice_. It was a sweltering stretch, but Nero felt almost a doozy pleasure at having Dante’s spectral cock in his pussy. If he was knotted, Nero doubted he’d be able to stay still, and wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to rub himself to completion.

Nero was becoming such a sex fiend from all this with Dante. Must be some demonic ploy to get Nero to willingly go to Hell so they could fuck for eternity. Nero will have to be careful since, if that was the case, the plan was working out _very_ well.

Credo’s droning zoned out into the background as Nero fell into just _feeling_ Dante’s cock inside him. They would fall asleep like this so often, Nero exhausted and pumped full of cum and Dante satisfied. Even though they were far from a bed, and certainly couldn’t be cuddling right now, it still felt so _intimate_. Nero almost wished Dante was moving a _little_ bit, just shallow little thrusts to keep Nero happy and eventually fill him up with cum. He really was becoming such a disgraceful witch if he was wishing to be creampied.

Nero was jolted back to awareness by the sudden noise of chairs scrapping on the floor, witches getting up and stretching their cramped joints. Nero scrambled to his feet, breath hitching as he felt Dante’s cock shift inside him. Was the bastard really planning to stay inside all the way back to Nero’s room?

And, of course, Credo came up to Nero with a deep scowl.

Nero held his breath, feeling Dante _throb_. He really was getting off on Nero’s embarrassment. Fucker. Nero could feel how _deep_ Dante was. Practically felt like the head of Dante’s cock was pressing up against Nero’s womb. God, Nero hoped the bulge wasn’t visible standing up.

Before Credo could get his reprimand out, Nero rushed out, “ _Sorry, I’ve just been super tired lately. I’m probably falling ill_!”

Credo paused, giving Nero a scrutinising look. “Ill?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t your Contracted _Dark Knight_ provide you the immunisation against falling ill?”

“Ah, well.” Nero hated lying to Credo. Nero never felt like any lie he gave was believable. “We’ve just, uh, been going at it so hard – _fighting for the coven_ – that even he’s gotten tired!” Partial-truths were his best chance. He had to bite his tongue against a whimper as felt Dante shift within him, changing the angle.

Credo clicked his tongue. “Well. You have the rest of the day off, so hurry back to your room and get some rest.”

“Yessir.” Nero nodded. Credo turned away, mutually giving Nero his leave.

As soon as all eyes were off Nero, Dante pulled his cock free from Nero’s cunt. Nero clapped a hand over his mouth, face flushing and muffled a moan. His legs shook, knees locking together before he corrected himself. He could feel his pussy spasming at the sudden loss, slick dripping into his underwear. He felt so _hollow_ and he had to be gaping obscenely.

No one spotted Nero’s moment of weakness, and he quickly made himself presentable before speed-walking back to his dorm.

Fuck human stamina, he was going to make Dante _cry_ tonight in punishment for teasing Nero all day.


End file.
